The New Member
by just-a-fangirl-over-here
Summary: Melody Parkinson is an ice dragon slayer and she joins the guild. Her nightmares are returning and the Makers are coming back. Why? What do they want from her?
1. The New Girl

**Hi, author here! This is my first story so if you have any suggestions or want to give any compliments please leave a review I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

~The New Girl~

It was a cold day. No sun. Just cold. Just the way I liked it. I was a lonely mage just trying to find somewhere I could stay. I guess I should explain myself before I continue. My name is Melody Parkinson. I am an ice dragon slayer. I was walking on the streets with my chest-length, light violet hair billowing behind my because that's what I had always done. Seven years before I had been left behind by my dragon Iceria. I was never a social person so I just started walking and never stopped. Then, I came upon this big building. It had this big sign with this weird symbol. I had seen it before. I walked inside and it got all quiet. I saw several weird looking people. A muscular boy with pink hair and a blonde-haired girl stopped talking to stare. A half-naked boy with blackish-blue hair stopped yelling at a red-haired girl to smirk at me. I walked straight up to a lovely girl behind the bar counter. "Why hello there!" she happily chirped. "Um hi..." I mumbled back. "What is your name?" she inquired. "I'm Melody." I replied. "Oh what a lovely name! Well if you just go on up to that office there you can talk to the master about joining our guild!" she said while smiling. I walked away nodding and walked up the steps into a little office with an especially little man at a desk. "Um hi I'm Melody and I want to join your guild" I said. "Well hi Melody! Nice to meet you! Just go back down and talk to Mira. I'm sure you've met her already. The white-haired bartender." He said. "Do I have to take a test or anything?" I said very scared. I didn't

want him to turn me down. I had no other place to go. "Nope! Just talk to Mira and she will give you the Fairy Tail mark!" he said smiling. I forced a smile and walked back down. "The master said to get my mark" I said to Mira. "Well yay! Welcome to the guild! Now what color and where?" she said very quickly. "Light blue and on my shoulder please" I said a little louder. This woman made me feel comfortable. "Here you go" she said as she stamped my shoulder. "Why don't you go meet some other people now?" she inquired. "Okay then…" I didn't know who to talk to. "Try talking to Lucy, the blonde by the pink-haired boy." She said. "thanks" I said as I walked away.

**Hope you enjoy so far. I will be updating soon. Please leave reviews so I can fix mistakes. I will make the chapters longer as I go. By the way I will be adding NaLu, GrUvia, JErza, and Rowen. Thanks for reading ^-^**


	2. Making Friends and Remembering Enemies

**Hello again everyone! It's author here! Thanks for the first review already! I've decided that I will try to update every other day but I'm not gonna make any promises. I'm a forgetful person and stuff happens. Well I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story.**

~Making Friends…and Remembering Enemies~

I walked over to the blonde girl named Lucy. Her brown eyes reminded me of chocolate cupcakes. She was currently talking to a very muscular guy with pink hair. Even though he had pink hair it fit him well. "Um hi I'm new" I mumbled. "Well hi! What is your name?" Lucy asked smiling. "I'm Melody Parkinson" I said feeling much more comfortable with that warm smile. Is everyone this welcoming here? "Hey weirdo" the guy without a shirt walked over just to insult me. I guess not everyone is welcoming. "Gray! Be nice to her! We've only just met her!" The red-haired girl yelled. She thumped him on the back of the head. "Sorry about him" she apologized to me. "It's ok… I'm Melody by the way" I introduced myself. "Nice to meet you Melody" she said. She then introduced me to everyone. The pink-haired man was Natsu, the black-haired stripper was Gray, she was Erza, and the blonde woman was Lucy. I also learned that Lucy used celestial magic (she can summon spirits with keys), Gray used ice magic, Erza used requip magic (she can change her armor and weapons instantly), and lastly I was surprised to find out that Natsu was a dragon-slayer too but he used fire instead of ice. I told them I was a dragon-slayer too and their jaws dropped. "Really?" Natsu inquired. "Yea. Is that bad?" I said. "No that's amazing! What element?" Lucy said. "Ice" I replied. "Wow your ice just like me. We're perfect for each other" Gray said smirking. "NO GRAY-SAMA JUVIA LOVES YOU!" A woman with blue hair screamed. "Geez pipe down Juvia I won't date her. I'm already dating you remember?" He said calmly. "Yes Gray-sama. Come get a drink with Juvia!" She demanded. "Fine. See ya later" he said to us. Now it was just me, Lucy, Natsu, and Erza. "Wow, now we have four dragon-slayers!" Lucy shouted excitedly. "What a rare achievement" Erza said thoughtfully. "Cool so you, like, eat ice and stuff? Could you do me a favor and eat Gray?" he said hopefully. "I DON'T EAT PEOPLE!" I screamed. "Sorry your stupidity is just really pissing me off…" I grumped. "Its fine he gets it all the time" Erza said laughing. Natsu had run all the way across the guild in fright. Lucy was crying of laughter. "I thought only Erza could do that" said a young girl with dark blue hair. "Oh hi Wendy! This is Melody" said Lucy. "Hi Melody!" Wendy said. "Hi Wendy" I greeted back. "Well I gotta get going. Nice meeting you!" she happily said and skipped off. "That was our sky dragon-slayer" Lucy said. "That little girl?" I said shocked. "Yep" Erza confirmed. "I was thinking maybe you would join our team" Lucy said all of a sudden. "I guess we could use another powerful member" Erza said thinking. "Sure" I said. I had actually made friends on my first day! "The only problem is where and I going to stay…" I said. "You can stay with me!" Lucy said happily. "I would love to have a roommate!" she added. "That sound fun" I said thinking about it. It did sound like fun to have someone around..

_Later that day_

Lucy and I were in bed when the nightmares came…

_The town was completely frozen in time. My mother was gone. My sister was gone. Everyone was gone…_

**Hehehe I feel evil stopping there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and help me make this story better! See you all next time!**


	3. The Nightmare and the First Job

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating for a while. As I said things happen. Well here is the third chapter!**

~The Nightmare and the First Job~

_Frozen. Everything was frozen in time. The house next door was on fire but nothing was moving. My little neighbor, Betsy, the six-year old child, was being beaten by the masked evil-doers. Her mother and father had already been killed. My mother was in midair. Her face was mangled. My sister was on the floor. She was 4. So young. She was so young. Too young to die. My mom was 29. Both so young. I was 9. They were dead yet I was alive. Why was I alive? People were dead. .Houses were engulfed in flame. Why? Why did my sister Marcie and mom have to die? Why did Betsy and her parents have to die? Why did everyone have to die? Everything frozen but me. All alone. I was all alone in the world. Then it was unfrozen. The masked figures called Makers saw me and disappeared. Why did they disappear? My mom continued her fall to the floor. I stared at my dead family. Why?_

I woke up screaming. Lucy jumped out of bed and ran over to mine to comfort me. "Omg what happened are you ok?" she asked. "Yea I'm fine. Bad dreams." I mumbled. "Tell me about them! It always helps to tell someone!" She demanded. "No Lucy. Not this. It's something from a long time ago. You'll find out eventually." I assured her. "Well ok. If you need something I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast" she replied. "Thanks Luce" I said. I really like having her around. She's like Marcie. I remembered my little sister and a tear formed in my eye. _No stop remembering them. They are gone. Don't trouble Lucy with your past. Just keep living._ I mentally said. I don't think she would really want to know about my past… maybe…. But probably not.

A few hours later Lucy and I arrived at the guild. We greeted friends and then sat down with them to discuss jobs. "So let's go on a job!" Natsu declared. "Well we do need rent money so sounds good to me" I said. "Aye!" happy shouted. "Sounds fun" Erza said. "I don't care as long as I get to be with Melody" Gray said smirking. Juvia then popped up out of nowhere and dragged Gray off to the bar. "Guess he won't be joining us" Lucy said laughing. "Why don't you and Melody go pick out the job." Erza said to Lucy. "Ok then. Come on Mel" Lucy said. Mel. I liked it. Not as girly. A new start. That's what I was here for in the first place. We finally picked one for 400,000 jewel. 100,000 for each of us. We had to capture some robbers and send them to the jail. Pretty easy for dragon-slayers. We headed out on the train and Natsu had to be knocked out by Erza because of his severe motion sickness. "So Melody let's hear about you. We don't know much so give us facts" she demanded. "um well… I'm a dragon-slayer, I'm a girl, I'm a mage, I'm 17…" I started. "Things we don't know silly!" Lucy said with a grin. "Well there is not much to know…" I started thinking about the past. I can't tell them. Not now. "Of course there is! What did you do before you came here?" Erza questioned. "That is for me to know and you to find out!" I snapped. "Sorry it's been a long day" I mumbled. "It's ok sweety. We are going to set up camp once we arrive in the city. You can rest then" Erza said in a voice I had never heard before.

We finally arrived in the city of Arhdin where the request holder lived. It was a nice city with a beautiful view of the ocean. Little did I know that beauty was about to be ruined…

**You like? I know I know the cliffhanger is unbearable. You'll just have to wait. I hope you enjoy! I would love suggestions from you guys! Leave a rating if you want! Follow if you want! (please? ^-^) See ya next time!**


	4. Revealing to Friends and Seeing Enemies

**Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late…again. Just expect me to be late from now on. It'll just make it easier. So on with the story!**

Revealing to Friends and Seeing Enemies~

The town of Arhin was beautiful. We were camped out right next to the sea. Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep already and only Lucy, Erza, and I were awake. "Guys you know how I was freaked out when you asked about the dream?" I said. "Yea if you don't want to tell us its fine." Lucy said. Erza nodded in agreement. "Well I want to tell you but you can't tell anyone else. I'm serious. If you tell anyone I am doomed to an eternity of stupid worried people." I said. "Sounds good to me" Erza said. "Aye sir" Lucy said mimicking the little blue feline. "Well…" I started. I told them the story of my life before Fairy Tail. _I was 9 when it happened. My mom told Marcie to go to the basement. She was only 4 when it happened. She then told me all about the Makers. They were evil wizards that terrorized her village in the past. They had killed her family and she found the village that we lived in and started a new life. The only thing is they wanted her dead. She didn't know why but they just did. They tracked her down and killed our whole village. They waited to kill her last. I guess it was just to torment her. Make her suffer before they did her in. Now they are after me. It was Iceria who froze the town. That let me escape. That made helped me live. I thanked her but she did not answer. She started my training right away. The secrets of the ice dragon. For 1 year she trained me. She was my mother. I know Natsu and the other dragon-slayers were trained for much longer but Iceria trained me better. I was smarter than the others. Not being rude but it was a fact. I then walked for seven years. Seven ears of going from place to place trying to find a home. That's when Fairy Tail came into play_. Erza and Lucy both hugged me. I noticed we were all crying. "I'm so…so sorry" Lucy said tears streaming down her face. "Me too" Erza agreed. "I would have never known." Lucy added. "I can't believe you've lost so many people" Erza said in awe. "It's ok, though, because that's also more people I got to love." I said.

**The Next Day**

"Wake up wake up good morning good morning let's get food!" Happy and Natsu chanted together. "Ugh fine" Lucy said while yawning. "It's morning already?" I asked groggily. I had a long night and the same nightmare as I had for seven years. Erza had already gotten up and done stretches. "ok let's go to the restaurant down the street and then we can find those robbers." Erza declared officially. We walked downtown and had breakfast and a little place called Ichiya's Diner. We encountered a strange red-headed little man who constantly said 'men'. It was kinda creepy. Then he started calling Erza his honey until a blue-haired boy walked out of the kitchens. He came to our table and Erza's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh…is it really you Jellal?" Erza inquired. "It's me" He confirmed. Erza jumped up to hug him. Apparently they had been lovers for a long time before Jellal went out to get a job and get money for them to have a happy life. We eventually tried to pry Erza out of the diner and she almost killed us. Then Jellal convinced her that he almost saved enough for them to live happily and she finally left. We set out to find the request holder's home. His name was Steven and he lived right by the ocean by where we were camping. He was a handsome man. He had gray eyes with specks of gold. He had black hair and it was about the same length of Natsu's. Little did we know this handsome man would become our enemy.

**Sorry I'm taking so long with the chapters. I hope you like the story! I would really love some reviews or follows if that's not too much trouble ^-^. If you're wondering why Jellal works for Ichiya I really don't know. I just wanted to include Jellal. So see ya later! **


	5. Steven and the Robber's House

**Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for the grammar issues in the last chapter. I was up late trying to write it and I was tired. This one will be better I promise. If you're wondering if Steven is based off of Zeref he kind of is. I don't really know yet. Guess we will both have to find out! Well here is the next chapter of The New Member! Hope you enjoy!**

**~Steven and the Makers~**

We were at the request holder's (Steven's) house. It was a giant beach house with a deck that looked out onto the sea. He said he knew where the robber's base was but he couldn't go there because they would easily take him down. "Where is it then?" Natsu asked impolitely. "Natsu don't be so rude" Erza said thumping him on the head. "Sorry…" he mumbled. "It's quite alright" Steven said with a smile. "Now about the base. Would you mind telling us where it is?" Lucy said politely. "There is a house on the end of the street. It is under that house in the basement." Steven said. "Ok we will be right on it" I said. We walked for a while trying to get to the end of the very long street. It got later and later and finally it was too dark to continue. "We will have to camp out here" Erza said with authority in her voice. "But I want moneeey" Natsu wined. "Shut it Natsu" Lucy demanded. "Rawr" Happy said making fun of her. "You too cat!" Lucy yelled. "Let's just get the tent up" I said interrupting the feud. "Yes" Erza said agreeing. We got the tent up and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night to see Natsu just looking at Lucy who was asleep. He had a loving look in his eyes. He was just stroking her hair and watching her sleep with a smile on his face. "You're just too cute!" I said quietly. "AHH" Natsu yelled jumping up. "You can't tell anyone I'm serious!" He yelled. "Shhhh. You'll wake the girls and the cat. You don't want that." I said with a smirk. Surprisingly they were all still asleep. "So you have a little crush" I said. "Well…Yea…" He said mumbling. "Just ask her out already! It's so obvious!" I said not too loud. "You think I should?" He said. "Yes!" I almost screamed at him. "Ok I will do it tomorrow!" he said with a determined look in his eyes. "That's the Natsu I know!" I said. "Well I'm going back to sleep. Good night." I said yawning. "Good night" He replied. I fell asleep and for the first time the dreams didn't come.

**Next Day**

Erza got everyone up in the morning and rushed them to Ichiya's Diner so she could see Jellal. "You're so cute together!" I said smiling. "I know right! I wish I had a boyfriend…" Lucy said. "Well do you want to be my girlfriend?!" Natsu said all at once. Erza, Happy, and I were stunned. "Yes!" Lucy screamed. She went over and hugged him. He blushed and returned the hug. "He liiiiiiikes you!" Happy said with a smirk. "No duh cat" Lucy retaliated. We ate and dragged Erza out again. We started walking to find the robber's hideout. "So how many robbers are there?" Natsu asked. "I don't know" replied Lucy. "Well what have they stolen?" Erza asked. "Um…I don't know…" Lucy said realizing that she didn't know anything about these robbers if there was more than one. "WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING OTHER THAN THAT STEVEN GUY IS CREEPY?!" Natsu yelled. "I'M SORRY!" Lucy yelled back. "You two need to stop fighting. It was my fault. I picked the mission. Now shut up." I said quietly. They both shut up and we continued until we found a broken down house. The shutters were hanging off of the windows. The bushes in the front were more like twigs now. The paint was chipping and the windows were just holes in the wall. "Guess we just go in the basement now" Erza said. "Guess so" I said. Little did we know there was a huge surprise down there.

**That's all for now! Thank you sooo much for the follows! That really boosts my spirit! ^-^ Hope you enjoy! See ya next time!**


	6. The Makers Return

**Sorry I'm so late! As I promised this chapter will be better. Hope you like it! **

~The Makers Return~

We walked down the carpeted stairs to reveal the biggest surprise of my life. There were hooded figures everywhere. I recognized those black velvet hoods. "no…" I said almost passing out. I fell to the floor in tears. "NO" I screamed again. The tears were coming fast now. "Yes Melody. We are here again. We are here to finish off your village. We are here for you." A masked figure said. His voice was very familiar. "Steven?!" Lucy cried out. "Yes Lucy my dear. We are here for Melody. We will kill you all though. Just because I am sure she told you everything." Steven said. "I'm confused" Natsu said. "Are these the Makers?" Erza inquired. "Yes we are the Makers" Steven said with a smirk. "Makers? What the heck is with this? Why is Steven here? I'M SO CONFUSSSSSED!" Natsu screamed. "NATSU WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT FOR A MINUTE" I yelled loudly scaring everybody in the room. "I will explain later. Right now we need to ruin these guys!" I ordered. "All right" Lucy said with a determined look. Erza got on her Heaven's Wheel armor with every sword she could muster. Lucy opened Leo's gate. Natsu got his fire power going with Happy carrying him. I was concentrating on mustering all of my ice power.

ERZA'S POV

Melody looked like she was sleeping standing up. She started glowing purple with magical power. Her hair started blowing in an invisible wind and she started rising up in the air.

MELODY'S POV

I rose up in the air. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYBODY I LOVE AGAIN!" I screamed. When I screamed ice shot everywhere. I killed about 70 Makers with the one blow. Even Erza looked surprised. We started lashing out and we knocked down several Makers. But it wasn't enough. They called backup. There were too many. They were too powerful. Way too powerful. They got Lucy first. Then Natsu. Then even Erza and Happy were taken out. By taken out I don't mean murdered. They were captured. Then I was. We were taken to a dungeon deep underground. They put all of us in the same filthy cell. There was rust covering the whole cell. The "beds" were just pieces of cloth on the floor. Luckily, there was enough space for all of us to walk around. We couldn't use magic. We were trapped. "Explain. Now" Natsu commanded. I started to talk and started crying instead. I couldn't bear it. The Makers were back. The ones who had murdered my whole village and family. The ones who had made me an orphan homeless child. The ones who had completely destroyed my life. Erza and Lucy explained my tragic backstory while I fell into painful nightmares.

**I will be taking a break from writing since Christmas is so close. I'm sorry! I hope you like the story so far! If you have any suggestions or comments or anything leave a review! Please follow because that would make me sooooo happy! I love all of you readers! See ya next time!**


	7. The Escape

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I haven't had the time to write. I will make it up to you guys I promise! Were you surprised in the last chapter? I think so. Hehehe. Aaaaaaanyways here ya go.**

~The Escape~

Natsu was stunned. He had never thought about where Melody had come from. He had just assumed she came from a happy mage family. Not…that. "I will get you out of here if I have to do it myself. And then to top it off, I will kill every last Maker in this world!" Natsu screamed. "Yea! I agree. Let's make a plan!" Erza shouted. The group sat together and made a plan. They would ask for food then when the guard came they would knock him out and open the cell. Once they got out they would be able to use magic so they could use it to escape. They had Lucy ask since she looked the least menacing other than happy. "Um could we have some food? We are starving?" Lucy asked whimpering a little to play up the act. "Yea uh-huh little girl. We are not going to let you escape. Sit down." The guard said menacingly. "But we're reeeally hungry" she said pleading now. "No now SIT" He said angrily. Lucy was quick to sit and Natsu rushed to embrace her. "What do we do now?" Happy asked sadly. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THESE FREAKIN MAKERS!" Erza screamed loudly. She started yelling and she glowed a deep scarlet. All of a sudden, swords started flying at and through the cell bars killing all guards and breaking open the door. Then she collapsed. "No Erza! She used too much magic power!" Natsu explained. We quickly gathered her up and carried her out of the broken down house. A few times I had to break out the magic power but in all it was an easy trip. The Makers seemed to think we could never escape. After we got out we headed to the nearest place where we get help, Ichiya's Diner. "ERZA! WHAT HAPPENED IS SHE OK HOW CAN I HELP PLEASE HELP HEERRRRRR!" Jellal screamed all at once. "Calm down. She just used up a too much magic power. I'm sure she will be fine. Can you bring us some water?" Lucy said. "Sure right away" Jellal said already running to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of ice cold water that Happy poured on Erza's head. "Hey why'd you do that?" Jellal said confused. "Just watch" Happy said evilly. "WHO DID THAT" Erza said bolting up. "Calm down Erza. Happy had to wake you up." I assured her. "I'm gonna kill you one day, cat…" Erza said with a scowl. We then ate some food and went back to the camp. We all fell asleep. It was peaceful and calm. None of us knew that wasn't gonna happen again soon.

~Next day~

"Let's go back to the guild we need to tell people about these Makers" Erza said the next day. "Aye" Happy agreed. We went back to the guild and everybody greeted us since we had already been gone for a few days. "What happened?" Master asked. We all explained in turns. By the end the guild was revved up for a fight against the Makers. "When do we get to murder these guys?" Gray asked with a smirk. "Soon but we need to make a plan" Master said. "Yea that worked with us…" Natsu said with a scowl. "Oh shut it" Lucy said lightly thumping him on the back of the head. Natsu smiled and laughed. They both started giggling. "Are you two together?" Mira asked with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Yep. We're official!" Lucy said smiling. "I TOLD YOU SO. DIDN'T I TELL YOU!" Mira screamed. Everyone started laughing and we had one last good party before it happened.

**I think that's enough for today. Hehehe evil grin. So to make it up to you guys, I have decided that if you put in the reviews ideas for the story they will probably get added. There are some restrictions. No bad things, no couples I don't approve, and I don't know if I want to kill someone yet so yea. I hope you keep reading and follow the story! Byeeeeeee for now**


End file.
